


Star of Pollux

by Avarlante



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Depression, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avarlante/pseuds/Avarlante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>路德维希在一家咖啡店里遇见费里西安诺。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star of Pollux

1

 

基尔伯特给路德维希打电话，让他帮忙找一份合同的副本。但基尔伯特自己也不知道自己放到哪里去了，路德维希只好把每一个可能的地方都翻找一遍。抽屉和箱子里常常出现些遗忘许久的东西，路德维希把这些也都拿出来都抖落抖落。在他拿起一个暗褐色的本子的时候，本子里的纸页全都掉了出来飞得到处都是，路德维希感到一阵烦躁。他蹲下身来捡的时候认出这个本子是他过去的一个笔记本，只写了几页。路德维希心里一动，他顺势跪下来把所有的纸页都翻拣了一番，除了几张纸上写着工作事务之外其余都是空白。但是路德维希发誓他绝对记得这个本子上写了些什么别的东西，一些让他在这个喧闹的六月里陷入寂静的东西。他能回忆起是在什么时候，什么地点，什么人写下来的，他甚至能回想起这个人当时说话的语气，可是，他就是想不起来写了什么。他的心像是钢片琴，有谁用软锤在上面优雅迅捷地划了一道涟漪一样的声音，琴键的颤动一直传到他的四肢百骸。

 

电话铃响了。

 

“你找没找到啊？”

 

“没有，找不到。”路德维希回答。

 

 

 

 

 

 

2

 

路德维希注意到街角新开了一家咖啡店。他很高兴不用再跑很远的路去买一玻璃罐的曼特宁中焙。这天下班之后，他信步走向了这间门面。

 

这家门面地方不大，主人换过一茬又一茬，路德维希能想起来的就有四个不同的牌匾，最后一个是家花店，店主是个棕色卷发的女子，总是带着温和的微笑弯腰把新鲜的切花插进白色水桶。是个很动人的形象，然而她也没有能呆长久。路德维希握住咖啡店大门上的那个做旧的暗金色黄铜把手时内心觉得很舒畅，他喜欢这样的复古风格。大门看起来很老旧，推开时意外地很轻巧无声，暴露了这其实是崭新装修的事实。门楣的铜铃随着门的晃动叮叮地响了起来，柜台后的店主闻声抬头，是个很风雅的黑发男人。“欢迎光临。”他的表情波澜不惊，但音色很是友好亲切。路德维希微笑着点了点头，继而环顾四周。店里灯火闪烁，墙壁和天花板是墨绿和枯茶色的拼接，使得灯泡光亮很足但看起来照得并不远，仿佛天气不好的夜晚里满月和它的光晕。冲着街边的墙开了一扇很大的窗户，是一块完整的玻璃。吧台很小，大部分空间都腾出来给了厚实的橡木桌椅。店里拥挤但不局促，路德维希想到了童话书里画的松鼠开在树上的洞穴，昏暗，狭小而温暖。他的思绪飞向故乡的森林，不过现在不是站着发呆的时候。“有曼特宁吗？”店主点点头弯下身子去向柜台里探，“需要我做加工吗？”“不必了。啊……请等一下，还是请替我煮一杯吧。”路德维希喜欢自己磨咖啡豆，不过这家咖啡店的气氛实在是好，他决定坐下来好好待一会儿。

 

店里弥漫着新装修的气味，不过杯里的咖啡香气暂时将其掩盖住了。路德维希惬意地靠在椅子上，斜眼看着窗外的忙忙碌碌。行人大多迈着稳健的步伐，只有一个例外，一个斜挎着包，体格修长的男孩子在跑过窗前时竟然摔了一跤。他很快地站起来，瞥见路德维希在看他，不好意思地笑了一下，眼角弯弯的。他消失在窗外大概一两秒钟，咖啡店的门铃激烈地响了起来，伴随着一声短促压抑的惊呼声。等来人把着门把手好不容易稳住身子，路德维希认出就是刚才摔倒的男孩子，他又差点被门槛绊倒。“啊……晚上好，罗德里赫先生，请来一杯蓝山，中杯的。”他对着盯着他沉默不语的黑发店主狼狈地说，头发经刚才一摔还乱糟糟的。“算你幸运，还剩下最后一点。”店主淡淡地说，转过身去煮咖啡。男孩子则靠在柜台边跷着一条腿在等，嘴角微微笑着，轻轻地哼着歌，听着有点像仲夏夜之梦的序曲。他偏过头来看着路德维希，眼睛里闪烁着调皮的光。过了一会儿，罗德里赫递给他咖啡，他顺手拉过离自己最近的椅子坐下，然后从包里拿出讲义来看。

 

“快考试了？”罗德里赫抹着台子，有一搭没一搭地问。

 

“嗯。唉，今年的课程尤其多，教授要求又严，恐怕不能及时看完所有的书。真糟糕……”男孩子叹了口气，抓抓头发。

 

“那还不买了咖啡回去复习，呆在这儿光线差又有音乐。”

 

“因为喜欢罗德里赫先生的咖啡店嘛，嘿嘿。”男孩子咧嘴笑了。罗德里赫“哼”了一声，嘴角不易察觉地弯了弯。他不再说话，男孩子也重新把精力集中到讲义上。过了不久，他接了一个电话便急匆匆地走了。罗德里赫收拾桌子的时候端起男孩子还没喝完的咖啡，下意识地晃了晃。

 

“这个男孩子是……？”路德维希随意地问。

 

罗德里赫看了他一眼，“原来工作时认识的一个大学生。很好的孩子。”

 

“嗯。”路德维希想起他是学生的时候。时光悠然而过，竟已是三年过去。正是那时候像那个男孩子一样马不停蹄地应付繁重的学习，自己养成了每天不喝几杯咖啡就觉得少些什么的习惯。他试图戒过几次，最后还是随它去了。手机这时忽然响起短信音，是哥哥让自己带外卖回家。路德维希把剩下的一点已经变得温凉的咖啡喝掉，拿着剩下的咖啡豆和店主付账告辞。走出门的时候路德维希有意识地低头看了一眼，门槛并不高，也只有那样长手长脚的莽撞学生容易被绊到。他不禁微微笑了一下。

 

半个月后，路德维希不小心扭伤了手，作为制图师实在是一件很糟糕的事故，他不得不请了假在家休息。路德维希作息十分严谨规律，而现在突然冒出来的与平日计划截然不同的大量空闲令他很不舒服，结果被基尔伯特嘲笑不会享受人生。而基尔伯特虽说是个自由撰稿的死宅，其实很没有大块的时间能做自己想做的事情。路德维希白天不好打扰他工作（尽管一拉基尔打游戏他必然会立刻狂热地扔掉稿子，但路德维希并不想这么做），只能自己想各种办法安静地打发时光。

 

几天之后，路德维希去咖啡店，很巧地碰见了第一次看见的那个男孩，他正摇晃着凳子看杂志。听到有人进来，男孩子的注意力随意地从杂志转移到了新客人身上，目光停留了一会儿，眉毛一扬。他还记得他。路德维希笑着冲他点了个头。傍晚的店里没有什么人，路德维希便拉开他对面的椅子坐下。

 

“路德维希。”他向男孩子伸出手。

 

“费里西安诺。很高兴认识你。”男孩子握住他的手。之后两个人便开始闲聊起来。

 

“晚上喝咖啡，我还以为只有我们学生才这样做呢。”费里西安诺笑着说。

 

“一直以来的习惯。工作使然。”路德维希想着胳膊恢复之后，上班第一天必定会有一大堆图纸摆在办公桌上，顿时觉得太阳穴一阵刺痛。

 

“常有加班？”

 

“是的。工作之后的事情可要比大学要繁重无聊得多了。”

 

“您不喜欢自己的事业？”

 

“我得承认不是那么喜欢。”路德维希笑笑，“我把爱好排除到日常工作之外，这样就能够对它保持始终如一的热情。”

 

“嘿，我们正好相反。我热爱天文，也没办法钻研不感兴趣的专业。”

 

“天文？你喜欢星星？”

 

费里西安诺眨巴了一下眼睛表示肯定。“我经常去城外的荒野做天体观测，有一回还为了更好的观测效果跑到国外去。啊，星空！现在的城市不能见到银河和星团，而没有电灯时候的人类社会就是那样生活在壮丽的群星之下。注视着那样高远浩渺的夜空，也难怪古人会有那么多绝妙的思考和智慧。我光是偶尔见过几次，就觉得足够激起很多的灵感。”他眉飞色舞地说。

 

“是吗？”路德维希随意地说，“我还没有缘分能够亲眼一见那种场景。”

 

“如果你有兴趣的话，几天后有英仙座的流星雨，你可以参加我们社团组织的观测。在最热的天气里去凉爽的郊外，可是十分惬意。”

 

路德维希想想，反正闲着也是闲着，郊游总比整天呆在屋子里打游戏要强，顺便把某些人拉出来脱脱宅也不错。“挺有意思，我去。”

 

“太好了！”成功和人分享自己的爱好，费里西安诺显得非常高兴。“可惜我现在身上没有带资料和海报，你如果明天还这里，我就拿一份星图给你，还有别的注意事项什么的。您不必担心，没有剧烈运动，这次我们不会爬山。”费里西安诺看着路德维希缠着绷带的手臂，补充道。

 

“可以带同伴吗？”路德维希问。

 

“当然可以，看来您也是个浪漫的人哪。”费里西安诺调皮地挤挤眼。

 

“啊，和你想的不一样，我是想带家人出来看看流星雨。”路德维希忙笑着解释。

 

“唐突了，抱歉。”费里西安诺站起身来，“对了，我把我的手机号给你，一旦有什么事情的话方便联系。嗯，纸和笔……”他把自己浑身上下的口袋摸了一遍。

 

“我带了手机，直接告诉我就好。”路德维希看出他有点紧张，下意识地拿出了安慰和鼓励的柔和眼神来，原先他在大学做助教的时候常对有困惑的学生这样做。路德维希的眼珠是少见的纯净的蓝，一旦他那双眼睛露出温柔的神色，对他人便具有非常有效的影响，但他自己并不知道自己这个眼神的力量，更是对自己俘获了系里多少年轻女学生的心这件事情一无所知。眼下费里西安诺呆了一呆，忙接过路德维希递来的手机，路德维希触到他的手指很凉。他看着费里西安诺按键，手指修长而秀气，但又骨节分明，和他举手投足间透出的艺术气质也很契合。他想像着这双手写字作画的模样，一定非常好看。

 

“好了。”费里西安诺递还给他手机，见他要试着拨一下，忙说，“不用了，我手机没有电，接不到的。”路德维希点点头，把手机塞进裤兜里。等他再抬起头时，费里西安诺又变得放松活泼起来了。“明天这时候，不要忘了来这里啊。”他笑着说。路德维希也微笑着答应。他看着费里西安诺小心跨过门槛，出现在落地窗外的大街上，边走边侧头看了自己一眼，又很快走开了。

 

 

 

 

3

 

对面琴房里，合唱团在排练门德尔松的《仲夏夜之梦》片段。

 

Through the house give gatheringlight,屋中消沉的火星，  
By the dead and drowsy fire:微微地尚在闪耀；  
Every elf and fairy sprite跳跃着每个精灵  
Hop as light as bird from brier;像花枝上的小鸟；  
And this ditty, after me,随我唱一支曲调，  
Sing, and dance it trippingly.一齐轻轻地舞蹈。

 

First, rehearse your song by rote先要把歌儿练熟，  
To each word a warbling note:每个字玉润珠圆；  
Hand in hand, with fairy grace,然后齐声唱祝福，  
Will we sing, and bless this place.手携手飘渺回旋。

 

Through the house give gathering light, 屋中消沉的火星，  
By the dead and drowsy fire: 微微地尚在闪耀；  
Every elf and fairy sprite跳跃着每个精灵  
Hop as light as bird from brier; 像花枝上的小鸟；  
And this ditty, after me, 随我唱一支曲调，  
Sing, and dance it trippingly. 一齐轻轻地舞蹈。

 

男孩子们唱出虫鸣一样轻灵的低语：

 

Trip away; 快离去；  
make nostay; 莫犹豫；  
Meet me all by break of day.天明时我们重聚。

 

长笛吹出宁静的夜晚，世界陷入温柔的沉寂。

 

路德维希发觉自己不知什么时候停下了笔，一直在听。他想等出费里西安诺第一次俯身在咖啡店柜台上哼出的那段旋律，但一直等到歌剧尾声结束了才想起来那一段来自序曲。他突然很想去联系谁。他掏出手机，近乎挣扎地往下翻通讯录，可是毫无用处。他想和人说话，可是不想和知道的任何人说话。厚重的云缓慢地移开，琴房屋顶的瓦片闪出粼粼的微光。光明温暖着每一个人，却只能在他的心里投下阴影。路德维希把头抵在桌沿，感受自己内里有什么东西抖索着蜕变，可外表仍然和过去别无两样，从他的眼里看不见内心的地狱。

 

 

4

 

观测地点并不难找。社团选择的地方虽然离城市很远，但是个在本地有点名气的庄园。路德维希谢绝了费里西安诺请他和学生们一起坐长途巴士的邀请。他还是记得本科生是多么精力充沛，这一路上准会充斥着尖叫，大笑以及各种脏话，更何况他自己有车。抵达庄园之后，路德维希简单地询问了一下就找到了集合地点。

 

“您来啦！”费里西安诺远远就认出了路德维希。“您的家人呢？”

 

“他有事情，来不了了。”路德维希耸耸肩，暗想基尔伯特有事情就见鬼了，他分明就是懒得出门。

 

“那可有点遗憾。今年的流星雨可是近年来最大的一次，而且没有月亮。”

 

“让他后悔去吧。”路德维希轻笑。

 

差不多到午夜的时候人聚齐了，领队开始给众人介绍和流星雨相关的事情，费里西安诺在一旁慢条斯理地给路德维希添些补充。“……哪，因为地球自转的缘故，我们很难看到像小说里写的那样，很慢很慢地划过几乎半个天空的流星。”他刚说完，就有一颗流星很慢很慢地划过了半个天空。两个人愣了一下，都笑了。费里西安诺侧过头去笑得尤其开心，“可真是不留情面。”路德维希拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

领队结束了介绍之后，众人散开来寻找他们喜欢的观测地点。多数人都直接躺在了草地上，路德维希也照做了。他抬起头本想喊费里西安诺也过来，但是夏日的草地实在惬意，而且支着脖子酸得很。他嘴唇朝费里西安诺蠕动了一下，便重新把头枕在发着细碎声音的大地上。躺着看星空的感觉很奇妙，仿佛他和自然至高的力量处在平等的位置上互相凝视。比起流星，他更加爱那些寂静的恒星和行星，那是超越一切宝石的美。费里西安诺说得对，星空让许多全新的、有趣的思绪涌上他心头。他努力地把自己的视野扩到最大，以期捕捉所有可能闪现在夜幕的流星，但他目光禁不住滑到费里西安诺那里。从开始看流星起费里西安诺就没有说话，也没有移动。所有人都躺下来了，只有他始终站着。从路德维希那里看去，浩瀚浑圆的宇宙仿佛只笼罩着费里西安诺一个人，留存在世界上的一个孤独渺小的生命。他的背影像小孩一样天真，像信徒一样虔诚。天穹漆黑无止境，众神居于群星。

 

过了好久，费里西安诺转身慢慢踱步过来，微笑地站在路德维希脚边，他的眼睛里还残留着星空盈盈的光亮。“是不是很好看？”他弯下腰问路德维希。

 

“是的，非常好看。”路德维希由衷地回答。

 

 

 

 

 

5

 

路德维希被一声清脆的碎裂声震得回过神来。他对着图纸坐了一个上午和一个下午，结果什么进展都没有。

 

“对不起。”基尔伯特的声音从身后传来。

 

“你自己负责扫了。”路德维希头也不回。

 

“对不起。”基尔伯特重复着。他的声音变化了，路德维希心整个往下一沉。他回过头，看见一个白瓷的小烛台摔成一滩。那是费里西安诺送给他的礼物。

 

“没关系。”路德维希发觉自己的声音嘶哑了。

 

“阿西。”基尔伯特忧伤地反复说着，“对不起。”

 

路德维希没有再回答，他只是怔怔地望着那堆碎片，脑子一片空白。基尔伯特站在旁边乍楞着手。他做了什么打坏了烛台？这不重要了。还有什么是重要的吗？没有了。

 

“好了，我来打扫，你去忙你的。”他终于说出话来，声音小得像是自言自语。他走过去蹲下身子，死死地盯着看了一会儿，一块一块地捡起碎片握到手里，瓷片粗糙尖锐的边缘轻轻扎着他的手心。基尔伯特也蹲下来，用力地拥抱他。良久，基尔伯特听见碎片哗啦落地的声音，他知道弟弟哭了。路德维希伸出手臂，他的怀抱是空的。

 

 

6

 

罗德里赫瞪着一同进来的两个人，“欢迎光临。”

 

“晚上好，罗德里赫先生！”费里西安诺大大方方地打招呼。倒是路德维希不知为什么，有点不好意思，只点了一下头。他不快地感到罗德里赫的目光一直跟随着他们坐下。两人坐在咖啡店里聊了一会儿天，突然音乐停了。

 

“要打烊了。”罗德里赫沉着脸。

 

“咦？今天这么早——”费里西安诺惊讶地喊。他顺着罗德里赫的眼神往外望，“哦！明白啦！”路德维希也跟着望，一个棕色卷发的女人站在咖啡店门口对着罗德里赫亲切地笑。路德维希认出是之前在这里开花店的姑娘。他回过头看费里西安诺，从男孩子的眼神里他得到了相同的信息。“那我们就在外面随便走一走。你也没什么事情，对吧？”费里西安诺点点头。两个人于是边走边聊，不知不觉地走到了费里西安诺在的大学校园。

 

“你们学校真不错，离市中心近，又像森林一样静谧。”路德维希由衷地说。

 

“我知道一个地方视野很好。”费里西安诺带着路德维希来到一处高地，坡上种满高大的白桦。两个人站在树林边上向外望。夜幕降临在这座城市，即使是最深的夜里，天空也不会是黑色，而是糅着灰黑的紫红色，仿佛被火光映照的帐篷顶；银河隐没了，只有那些最亮的星星能够透过城市的灯光，但是最终落入视网膜的也是几点很小的光芒。

 

“天狼星。”费里西安诺朝南指着。路德维希顺着他的手抬头望，第一眼先看到了猎户座——实地观测时他只认得猎户座，一排三颗小星，那是猎人的腰带。猎户座左下角，天狼星静静地闪耀着。路德维希稍微挪了挪，让天狼星的光彩不再为树枝掩盖。

 

“现在可能看不出——灯火太明亮了。在乡下，天狼星是非常，非常美丽的。蓝色的光，让你想起一汪明净的湖水，但又比湖水多了时间的超然与冷静。想想看吧，从人类还未出现的史前一直到现在繁盛的现代社会，它都在那里沉默地注视着。也许你觉得有点可笑，路德维希，在我还不知道它的名字的时候，我看着它，觉得它是如此地亲切，仿佛我曾经认识它一样，仿佛它曾经是我的庇护者和引导者，给予我无限的爱与宽恕。因此尽管它的光很清冷，我依然觉得像是神明的目光那样温和地笼罩着我。我看着它的时候，就觉得无比安心。”费里西安诺有些不好意思地笑了，“当然了，我知道它距离这个星球几光年外，事实上和我们的生活毫不相关，可是……”他耸了耸肩，没有再往下说。路德维希微笑地看着他。他真喜欢费里西安诺这个样子：年轻，天真，思想纯粹，认真地相信一些奇妙的事情，对所爱的一切满怀希望。他低下头凑近费里西安诺的嘴唇，费里西安诺没有拒绝，他们在树林间窸窣的风声里接吻。路德维希把费里西安诺抱在怀里，感受他年轻健壮，犹如女孩子一样柔软灵活的身体，他觉得有什么东西在自己的体内苏醒了。

 

两个人即将走出校门的时候，一个学生看见他们，怔了一下，“罗维诺？”费里西安诺也怔住了，“对不起，你认错了。”那个学生吃惊地看着他，“啊……抱歉……”他经过路德维希的时候路德维希听到他在咕哝，“……声音也像。”

 

“听起来，好像有个人和你很像。”路德维希转头冲着费里西安诺笑。

 

“怎么可能。这个世界上没有一模一样的人。”费里西安诺简单地说。

 

“你没事吧？”路德维希注意到他脸色不太好。

 

“嗯？没有。就是吓了一跳罢了。”费里西安诺回答。他挠挠鼻子，“我们接下来去哪？”

 

 

 

 

 

7

 

 

“你要知道，路德维希，如果你不能把过去两年里发生的事情告诉我，我能帮助你的地方就很有限了。我不能凭空给你进行心理指导，我需要源头。”瓦修看着面前深陷在椅子里神色枯槁的青年。

 

“我知道。”路德维希茫然地盯着窗外，他的头发像他哥哥的一样凌乱。

 

“如果你有顾虑的话，我再次重申：我绝对不会将你所说的一切透露给除你我之外的第三个人。即使内容有关犯罪，我也会首先征求你的意见是否要诉诸司法。这是心理咨询师必须遵循的基本原则。”

 

路德维希闭上眼睛，“我不知道从什么时候说起。”

 

“就从你和你的恋人如何确定关系开始吧。”

 

“他邀请我去看流星。自此之后我们开始互相联系，不是很频繁，但是每次时间都很长。我们说了很多话，大部分时候都在咖啡店里消磨。尽管我们的领域似乎并不是十分贴合，可我们不觉得失望，反而对那些未知的的东西产生了强烈的兴趣。我说不出为什么，可他有些地方真让人着迷。仿佛……仿佛探险者发现了一个神秘而惊人的宝藏，不禁贪婪地想要知道一切，迫切地想要拥有更多。唉，这时候我们还仅限于闲聊，直到很偶然地有一次，罗德里赫提前关了咖啡店，我们便去了他的学校散步，然后，” 路德维希哀伤地笑了一下，手不自觉地捂住心脏。他沉默了一会儿，瓦修没有插话。路德维希平静了一下，又继续说了起来。

 

“虽然我们在约会，但是见面的机会和先前比起来，多不了多少。我以为是因为我的工作和他的功课都很繁重，并且我在城外工作，他的学校在市中心。我起初真的是这么以为的……我以为是这样的……现在回想起来，这不是我们不能经常见面的主要原因。”

 

“那么，原因是什么？”

 

“就是你想要知道的根源。”

 

瓦修紧盯着他。

 

很久，路德维希奇怪地笑了笑，摇摇头开口。“瓦修先生，我时常困惑，为什么会有爱呢？为什么会有不能被责任和理性安抚的情感呢？明明人类由一切既定的物理定律和化学元素组成，为什么胸中仍旧会生出失控的火焰？燃料被烧尽了，不是燃料的被烧毁了，它便向外探出头来，继续烧它所看到的一切。它渴望得到许多东西，可是它把它们烧成了巨大的空洞。偶尔有风吹进洞里，那感觉仿佛吹过沾了酒精的伤口。我真切地感觉到胸中的那个空洞，我也看见了我周围焚尽后漆黑的废墟，而他那边也是一样的一片狼藉了。他真的可以就这样继续沉睡吗？我怀疑。”

 

“关于‘沉睡’……你是否能再描述得具体一些？”瓦修蹙起眉头。

 

路德维希的视线越过心理咨询师，屋内的景象和外边的重叠起来，他看见自己穿透了一棵栗树，多云的天空亮得刺眼。他直起身，坐得更靠前一些。

 

 

 

 

8

 

“咦？大餐！”基尔伯特一回来就高兴地跳到桌子跟前。“今天是什么日子？别怪我记性太差。”

 

“待会儿还有个人要来。”路德维希戴着大大的棉手套打开烤箱，“刚刚好。” 他从烤箱里端出一整只烤鹅。基尔伯特的眼睛都快瞪裂了，“难道是女王驾到光临？”

 

“当然不是！是一个叫费里西安诺的小家伙。”路德维希把烤鹅放到桌子中央，仔细转了转盘子。

 

“啧啧啧啧啧啧啧啧，这个费里西安诺看起来可真不简单哦。”基尔伯特换上了一副奸笑的模样，“我说你最近老是出门，心情高涨，居然还送了我两盘游戏。我就是说这里面有问题！”基尔伯特见路德维希没有否定，更加兴奋地跳了起来，猛地拍了路德维希肩膀一巴掌，“不错呀小伙子！我还担心你成天闷声闷气的找不到对象，没想到你还有一手！说说看，是个什么样的人？”

 

“就好像你是个万人迷情圣似的。”路德维希扒拉掉快要勒死自己的胳膊，“能从一个人名迅速联想到这么多，你不去写幻想小说真是太浪费了。”

 

“嘁，你先说我说的对不对？对不对？”基尔伯特笑嘻嘻地双手开捏弟弟故意板着的脸，后者严肃而困惑地瞅着基尔伯特，喉咙里发出一声不知是什么意思的咕噜声。

 

“我就知道！”基尔伯特猛地发出一阵大笑，声入云端。“我弟弟开窍了！我简直要跳舞了！”他开始拉着路德维希绕着餐桌跳奇怪的篝火舞，“把一切都告诉我！快！就现在！”

 

路德维希被他这么一折腾弄得十分不好意思，“也没有什么，在咖啡店认识的一个学天文的研究生，意大利人。基尔你放开我行不行？我还有土豆泥沙拉没拌完。”

 

“意大利人！学天文！我以为他们永远都是以艺术为生。”基尔伯特跟在路德维希后面走进厨房。”

 

“费里的确很有艺术气息。他甚至可以把天体物理解释得很浪漫。”路德维希微微笑了。

 

“也许我们这位小费里可以让你不再古板得要死。你还没说是什么时候认识的呢！”基尔伯特不依不饶地继续审问。路德维希翻了个白眼，意识到今天他无论如何是逃不掉了。

 

“大概我摔伤手臂之前，去咖啡店续曼特宁认识的。后来一起去看流星雨，慢慢地……你知道的。”路德维希一边捣烂土豆，一边耸了耸肩，“行啦，别逼我继续往下说细节啦。”

 

“当然要逼问！老天，摔伤手臂，那可是有一阵子了，你都没告诉我！你还当不当我是你哥！”路德维希后背挨了一闷拳，打得他心脏差点撞破肋骨荡出来。

“不过说到流星雨，我还有点印象，你问过我去不去来着。现在是不是暗暗庆幸我当时没有打扰你们的二人小世界，嗯？”基尔伯特揶揄。

 

路德维希并不回答他。“端盘子去。”

 

基尔伯特不满地哼唧了一声，从碗柜里拿出三张盘子和三副刀叉。听着基尔伯特的脚步声渐渐移到了客厅，路德维希终于出了口气。从下午开始准备晚餐起他的手就一直在微微发抖。他并不怀疑费里西安诺会给基尔伯特留下非常好的印象，但他依然觉得神经绷得紧紧的。忽然他听见了门铃响，客厅里基尔伯特吹了一声浪浪的口哨。“我来开！”路德维希抢出厨房，把沙拉碗胡乱推到基尔伯特手里。冲到门口时他忽然刹住，盯着门把深吸一口气，回头看了一眼哥哥。基尔伯特举着勺子摆出一个鼓励的手势，一不留神勺子上面的土豆泥和沙拉坠到了地板上。

 

“快擦干净！我要开门了！”路德维希无奈地垂了下头，悄声冲着手忙脚乱的基尔伯特喊。他回过头，握住门把。有一瞬间，他什么都不能思考了。他打开门，看见费里西安诺羞涩的微笑，和他背后浅紫色的夕阳。

 

 

 

 

9

 

 

“你去瓦修那里接受心理咨询了？”

 

“是的。”

 

“你是否觉得有所帮助？”

 

“我不知道，一切才刚刚开始。”

 

“这是正常的。”

 

“罗德里赫，我很希望能够让你来做我的心理咨询师，因为没有别人比你更加了解我和费里西安诺之间的事情了。”

 

“不，路德维希，我不能。我对此感到非常抱歉，但这已经不再是我的职业了。瓦修比我更加优秀，你能得到更好的心理调节。”他看着路德维希，温和地补充道，“尽管如此，我还是可以给你一些额外的小建议。”

 

“费里西安诺是否还来这里？”

 

“我几乎不能看见他了。”

 

“那么我就算在这里滞留再久也没有意义了。瓦修建议我去新的地方来分散注意力。我申请了另一个城市的项目，以后有一阵子不会经常来这里了。”

 

“他说得对。你现在需要离开能激起回忆的地方。”

 

“在此之前，我想最后再见见他。他不需要知道，他也不需要出现。我只想再见见他的脸。我怀念他的微笑，但是我已渐渐记不清。”

 

罗德里赫叹了口气，“你若是真的想再去看一看他……我知道他们的学院过两天会有百年庆典，他大概会在。”

 

“谢谢。”路德维希低声说。

 

如果那时候出现的是……你大概是看不见你想要的笑的。罗德里赫心里想着，但是他没有说出口，而只是简单地和路德维希道了一声别，静静地看着后者拖着脚步转身离去。门上的铜铃一响，街道窸窣的声音漏进来两拍；又一响，咖啡店重新归于与世隔绝的休止。

 

 

 

 

10

 

路德维希下午要去一趟市中心，来不及赶上前一班地铁，路德维希只好靠在柱子上百无聊赖地等。对面的地铁刚刚到站，路德维希瞅着林林总总蓄势待发的人们，暗暗责备自己为什么不到得稍微早一点。忽然，他在人群里瞥见了一个熟悉的身影。费里西安诺！他的头发变成了侧分，路德维希一开始没有认出来。“嘿！”他冲着他挥手。费里西安诺闻声看见了他，但是仿佛全然不认识他一样。他的表情很奇怪，轻蔑而生硬，此刻他面对着路德维希就好像面对着一个普通的在地铁里大喊大叫的无聊乘客一样。他根本就没有理路德维希，转身上了地铁。路德维希尴尬地站在那里。“我认错人了？”他暗自纳闷，尽管他当时十分确定那个男孩子是费里西安诺。他耸耸肩，抬头看看电子屏幕上正播的新闻，

 

 

11

 

 

“人们不相信奇迹。当发生了一件不寻常的事情的时候，他们总会首先强烈地质疑它的真实性。除非是亲眼所见的神迹，否则永远不会真正相信。所以以色列人一次又一次地质疑耶和华，所以耶和华厌倦了尘世，把一切托付给了士师。我不害怕被人发现真相，因为根本没有人会费心去寻求真相。那在他们眼里不可能会发生，但是确实存在的真相。”

 

 

12

 

“下午好。”罗德里赫头不抬也知道进来的是路德维希和费里西安诺。“费里，待会马上会有你们大学的几个人来，咖啡店太小，你们恐怕没有地方坐了。”

 

“哦，那我们就……”

 

罗德里赫撑着台面往外瞧了一眼，表情忽然变得非常严肃。“我似乎看见安东尼奥了，他们倒是准时。算了。”他对着站在门口不明所以的路德维希说，“既然你们都已经来了，我带你们去后院坐着吧。”

 

“倒不知道你还有一个后院。”路德维希笑道。

 

“当然，本来就不是对客人开放的，今天算是便宜你们。”罗德里赫领着两人拐进充满杂物的一条小走廊，路德维希跟随前面两人的脚步小心侧身挤过一堆空箱子，又跨过一摞书，这里怎么会有书？走在最前的罗德里赫替他们打开一扇门，光唰地照进昏暗的走廊，门口仿佛细窄方形的太阳。

 

“费心了。”路德维希往外一瞧，“嗬，真是个别致的小院子！”

 

“伊丽莎白总有办法搬来各种各样的花。我和她说，再不想办法管管外面的蔷薇，这简直要成睡美人的城堡了。”罗德里赫话语里有淡淡的笑意。“请自便。我待会儿把咖啡给你们带过来。”

 

“实在多谢。”路德维希拉开椅子。费里西安诺也跟着他在小桌子的对面坐下。路德维希瞥见他似乎有一瞬间心事重重。不过他很快对着路德维希眯着眼笑了，微微露出整齐的牙齿。“感觉好久没有见面了。”

“是的，我简直要抱怨啦。”路德维希回应道。

“我也想每天都能看到你。可是我……我不知道什么时候才会这样。”

“我希望会很快。”路德维希笑道。

“我也希望如此。”费里西安诺温和地回答，两个人互相凝视了一阵子，片刻甜蜜的尴尬。

“这个时候……你们意大利语会怎么说？” 

费里西安诺闭着眼睛喃喃：“Ti a mo.”

路德维希的声音也很低：“是吗……尾音像一个吻。”

费里西安诺不禁轻轻地笑了起来，然后他的唇上落下一个真正的亲吻。 

“你知道，这个时候应该喝些酒。”路德维希四处张望一下，仿佛能在某个角落发现一箱啤酒似的。

“这是咖啡店，哪里会有酒。”

“嘿，那可说不好，我去探探罗德里赫大管家。”路德维希边说边站起身。他推开后院的门，立刻听到前面学生吵吵嚷嚷的动静，年轻人聚在一起永远都是骚动不安，不管有没有酒精助力。路德维希摇头笑了笑。他走进店里，看见罗德里赫在和一个黑色卷发的学生谈话。两个人闻声同时回头看着他，紫色的眼睛和绿色的眼睛。

 

“罗德里赫，你这有没有酒？”

 

罗德里赫的表情十分可怕。黑色卷发的学生笑了。“我也刚好问他可不可以带点啤酒进来。”

 

“不行。这是咖啡店，喝酒去酒吧，不要到我这里。”罗德里赫不耐烦地说。学生耸了耸肩，冲着路德维希同情地歪了下嘴便走开了。“还有你，”罗德里赫对着路德维希中气十足的责备，眉毛都要竖起来了，“你也是个能捣乱的。赶紧回去，你要什么我给你拿。”路德维希答应了一声。罗德里赫今天心情看来不佳。

 

 

 

 

13

 

 

路德维希在教堂边上的公园里铲了一个小坑，把烛台碎片埋了进去。他不舍得扔掉，可也不愿意留在家里。他抬头看看前面，燥热的温度，灰扑扑的绿色树冠，其下的宽广阴影只给阳光留下零星的几点栖身之处，再往前一点，天空和大地都被一重一重的绿色掩埋了。夏季极致的繁盛令人感到生命的无趣。原先每次路过公园，他总是想着什么时候闲下来了，就带着耳机或者书籍去草坪上，和其他人一样闲适地度一个宁静的下午，然而现在他身边什么可以打发时间的东西都没有。过去的记忆压着他的脖子和背脊，沉重到他没有余力扭头看看，而只能徒劳地梗着，感受它们带来的压力和窒息。他试图站起身来，挣扎了一下，放弃了。手捋过一丛蓝色的小小野花，掐下一小簇，然后让破碎的花瓣落到草丛下。他不知道这个无意义的动作是为了什么。

如果回到过去的那个时候，他会做出同样的选择吗？抑或是拒绝费里西安诺的提议？他不知道哪一个会让他现在更加好过。但他确定的是，他从没后悔认识费里西安诺，他是他生命里永远珍视的一部分，因此他们注定要承担相遇所带来的后果。这样想着，路德维希觉得他的心稍稍变轻了一点，可以支撑着站起来了。走出几米，他回头看看刚才呆过的地方，看不出来瓷片叫他埋在了哪里。草坪上有小虫扑飞，似乎从未被什么人干扰过。他想起小时候把死去的蝴蝶埋在花盆里，过段日子再撬开泥土，却没有找到那脆而干的鲜艳尸体。然而瓷片不比会腐烂的生物，它们会活得比自己长久得多，在漫长的时光里最快死去的只有它们原本存在的意义。

现在的车里必定滚烫，路德维希不想这么快就回去，他用力推开教堂的大门。最近他很喜欢去参观城里各种各样的教堂，站在阴森而庄严的古老建筑下，贪婪地沉浸于宗教氤氲出来的死感当中。教堂里一如既往地没有什么人，他漫无目的地行走在昏暗的礼拜堂，如同行走在时间久已静止的孤岛上，连墙上新刻下的名字也仿佛经历了百年的蹉跎。他觉得手指间有什么东西，是一小点蓝花的碎片，在他张开手指的瞬间掉落下去，消失在彩色玻璃投下的浓艳的阴影之中。他面无表情地盯着颜色诡异的地面，不知道自己在想什么。哭和笑，对于他来说都是困惑而陌生的事情。他麻木的心里发出一声微弱的求救，随即湮没了。

 

 

 

 

14

 

两个女孩子在墙角的桌边咕咕哝哝，时不时地看他。路德维希以为是过去大学里认识的女学生，仔细分辨之后还是没有认出是谁。等到他把玉米卷吃到一半的时候，两个女孩子拎着包，沿着路德维希在的过道朝出口走去，路德维希抬头看了她们一眼，发现她们也在看他。

 

“你知道自己在做什么吗？”其中一个女孩子冲着他说。

 

路德维希一头雾水。他没有追上去询问的打算，因为他确定她们认错了人。

 

结账的时候，路德维希在罗德里赫敲键盘的当儿随意地提起了这两个女孩子。“我是说，我对她们真的没什么印象，但是她们看起来对我十分生气。喂，你在听吗？”

 

“当然。”罗德里赫伸出手，“一共五美金。”

 

路德维希递过信用卡。“可我总觉得很不安。希望不是因为我在不知情的时候做错了事。”

 

“那样的过错是可以原谅的。”

 

“我不这么想。过错究竟是自己犯下的，靠着一句‘不知情’就能甩掉罪恶感吗？”路德维希接过信用卡和收据，“走了。”

 

“等等，”罗德里赫在路德维希马上要推开门的时候叫住他。他询问地回头。罗德里赫疲倦地看着他，叹了口气。“路德维希，找时间我们需要好好谈一谈。”

 

“好啊，谈什么？”路德维希有点摸不着头脑。

 

“我想，很快你就知道了。很快。晚安。”罗德里赫向他道别。

 

 

15

 

路德维希发现自己开始容易忘记一些细小的事情，有的时候记忆甚至会变得混乱。瓦修表示这是抑郁症和药物的双重因素，在疗程之后能够有所好转。

 

“上回我说到哪里了？”路德维希努力地思索着。

 

瓦修看了一眼电脑，“大概在……费里西安诺开始不再联系你的时候。”

 

“是了。”路德维希双手交叉抵在眉心。“我忘记了具体的时间……反正，在不经意的时候，他会露出很哀伤的表情。我心里有些疑惑，但是没有问过他。现在想来，他的哀伤是个预兆，因为后来他突兀地提出来要分开一段时间，但是不肯告诉我为什么。他反复说，这不是我的错，我也终有一天会明白，但是眼下他无法讲出原委。随后他就切断了和我的联系。我想找他，但是发现无从下手，我几乎不了解他的一切，我们共同认识的人只有罗德里赫。于是我跑去咖啡店问罗德，几乎揪得他从柜台另一边翻下去。他似乎马上明白发生了什么事情，也马上同意帮助我，但他告诉我，关于这件事情的缘由十分奇特而复杂，而且没有通过允肯，他不能自作主张地说出一切。但是他保证我很快就会得到答案，并让我先回去。”他说话的时候没有看瓦修，而是迷茫地盯着现实以外的什么境地。“我经历了难熬的几天——我不记得是几天了。然后一个下午，罗德里赫打来电话，让我去咖啡店见他。我头发乱糟糟地立即冲了出去。”他认真地回想着，平和地讲着，仿佛是一个回溯时间的旁观者，安静冷漠地注视着过去发生的事情。瓦修曾告诉他，这种情感的无差别冲淡也是抗抑郁药物的作用之一。

 

 

16

 

罗德里赫抬起头来看着光顾的客人，“你来了。”他走出柜台，把暂停营业的牌子挂到门口，回身走到一张桌子前拉出椅子，“请坐。”

 

“我不愿意窥探别人的私事，尤其是恋爱方面。但是鉴于如今的事态，我有必要插手了。”罗德里赫直视着对方，“我经由费里西安诺的首肯，坐在这里告诉你关于他的一切。你们两个人，需要非常慎重地处理你们之间的关系，路德维希。因为费里西安诺这个孩子，非常特殊。是你想象不到的特殊。”

 

路德维希没有说话，他在等着罗德里赫进一步的解释。

 

“你找不到他，因为很有可能，他现下并不存在于这个世界。”

 

路德维希艰难地吞咽了一下，“我不明白。”

 

“费里西安诺所在的这具身体的主人格名字叫罗维诺，费里西安诺是罗维诺的第二个人格。罗维诺是具有严重人格分裂症状的患者。现在你明白我的意思吗？”

 

“罗维诺。”路德维希喃喃地，这个名字，他似乎在哪里听到过。

 

罗德里赫叹了口气，“其实从一开始，我就是反对费里西安诺和外界发展过多的关系的。罗维诺的精神状况一直以来都非常差，第二人格长期且频繁的觉醒会对第一人格的记忆造成大量的断片，以此对第一人格造成更大的精神压力。但是费里西安诺……实在是一个很好很好的孩子。通常来说，第二人格是对第一人格的性格反面的强化。我很喜欢这孩子，他的心灵又温柔又强大。但遗憾的是，罗维诺才是真正需要我重视的人格。”

 

“为什么你会知道这些？”

 

“因为我曾经是罗维诺的心理咨询师。”罗德里赫简单地回答。

 

“罗维诺一开始因为精神问题找到了我。之后不久我便发觉了费里西安诺的存在。我与费里西安诺进行交流之后，他积极地和我合作来对罗维诺的精神状态进行治疗，努力地控制自己有意识和罗维诺切换的次数。但是自从他爱上了你，他出现得越来越频繁，他想要成为罗维诺的主人格。在咖啡店的时候他总是有意躲开我的目光，因为我知道他在想什么，他也知道我对此的否定看法。”

 

正在罗德里赫对他说话的时候，一个人影出现在了咖啡店外的街上。路德维希忘记了对面嘴唇一张一合的人，只是呆呆地和费里西安诺彼此对望着，胸中搅动的情绪难以言说。过去两人约在咖啡店见面，总是路德维希到得早一些。他会百无聊赖地盯着街道，等着恋人出现在他的视线里，看着他小心翼翼地从对面穿过马路，轻巧地跳上人行道，抬起头来看见自己，措不及防地一笑。他那时认为这个场景会成为他未来生活里长伴的部分，现在这个想象被费里西安诺肃穆的眼神击了粉碎。他第一次发觉，尽管费里西安诺常常表现得像个孩子，可是终有一天他也会长成沉稳的中年人，也会最终衰老下去。到那时候，会是什么样的人陪在他身边，作与他一起迈入死亡的伴侣？还是他将永远变成罗维诺的影子，孤寂地看着身外的一切？罗德里赫注意到了他的分神，回头正好看见费里西安诺推门而入。罗德里赫默默地示意他坐在自己旁边。“我想，还是你亲自来解释吧。”

 

“谢谢你，罗德里赫先生。”费里西安诺轻轻地说。

 

双重人格。路德维希虽然听说过这个词，但他从未想过这个词所形容的人会距离自己如此之近。他过去二十多年的生活都由普通的事物组成，而他现在不知道他正面对的是什么，他不敢想。

 

“路德，你大概已经听罗德里赫先生说过了……我是双重人格。罗维诺·瓦尔加斯是我，费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯也是我。现在的我是费里西安诺，罗维诺的另一面。他并不知晓我的存在——或许微微有所察觉，但是并不明朗，但我知道他的一切。我已不记得什么时候是我存在的开始，但我至始至终都明白我的位置。我事实上还是罗维诺，但是另一个全新的罗维诺，我和他的性格，爱好和思考方式截然不同。我还给自己取了一个新名字。甚至当我是我时，我会把头发改变一下，来区分自己和他。”费里西安诺把前额的头发往侧一撩，面前站着的是路德维希曾经看见过一次的男孩子，但是表情温和柔顺了许多。

 

“所以说一切都是这样。我明白了，我全明白了。”路德维希苦笑着说，“一直以来我都觉得自己像个傻瓜，……我的确是个傻瓜。”

 

“对不起。”费里西安诺轻轻地说，“我知道我们不可能一直都这样，……但，我实在是没有办法亲口说出这一切。我害怕对你来说，真相过于离奇，也害怕一切都走向终结。很奇妙的事情，不是吗？我的存在。要知道，我因为我的存在，开始相信神明，可也同时开始厌恨神明。我在心里大声喊叫，为什么是我？我和罗维诺彼此都找到了彼此的幸福，却永远都不能同时拥有完整的人生。我爱上你的同时开始变得自私，希望最终胜利的人是我。我有意识地增多苏醒的次数，蚕食着罗维诺的生活，感受到他在渐渐虚弱下去。有的时候，相识的人看见了你和我在一块儿，还让他遭受了莫名的责难。他哭的次数更加得多，脾气越来越暴躁。他在自己和外界中间建了越来越厚的屏障，而他的心却越来越软弱。他拒绝了一切朋友的帮助，除了安东尼奥。他是射进重重屏障的惟一一道光。过去的时候罗维诺快要被激流冲下深渊了，只有安东尼奥伸出手抓住了他，现在也一样。只有他才能真正拯救他。”说到安东尼奥这个名字，费里西安诺眼里折闪出愧疚。他难受地低下头，有一阵子都没有说话。

 

“你见过安东尼奥。你管我要酒的那次看见的和我讲话的学生。”罗德里赫趁着费里西安诺沉默的时候对路德维希说道。路德维希仔细地回想，终于想起那个和他有一面之缘的鬈发绿眼的男孩子。他也顿时明白了当时的一些事情。

 

“罗维诺每衰弱一分，我的罪恶感便越增一分，直到它在我胸中沉重激烈地鼓动到难以承受，强迫我正视这个事实：我在无情地一点点刮削掉罗维诺的生命。后来我出现的时间更多更久，然而一部分缘故并不在于我，而是在于罗维诺的希望。他开始有意识地逃避现实寻求保护，那时候我便接管这具身体。”费里西安诺指着自己。“偶尔面对安东尼奥的是我。有一回我们从图书馆出来，他似乎很随意地对我说，‘罗维诺，你在恐惧什么呢？你要知道，无论如何我都不会离开你的。’我慢慢地跟在他后面，盯着他的头发，眼底渐渐泛出泪水，但却不是我的泪水。我心里有一个不属于我的悲哀眼神在凝视着我的灵魂。在那个时候，我知道是该做决定的时候了，于是我做了决定。”

 

“是什么。”路德维希用尽力气虚声地问。

 

费里西安诺凝视着路德维希蓝色的眼睛。“你学过希腊文学，里面有一个故事。”

 

 

 

 

17

 

 

“瓦修先生，你知道波吕克斯吗？”

 

瓦修想了想，“希腊神话里的英雄，双子座中的一位。”

 

“关于他们的传说有很多种，他和兄弟卡斯托尔无论是卷入争端，还是陷入战斗，结果命运都是一样的结尾：作为凡人的卡斯托尔身亡了。永生的波吕克斯悲恸欲绝，他既不能复活亲爱的兄弟，也无法追随他去凡人的地府。于是他向父亲宙斯恳求。宙斯回答，令凡人卡斯托尔复活的唯一办法，就是波吕克斯把永生的权利转给他。”

 

“于是？”

 

“于是波吕克斯答应了宙斯，放弃自己的神格，让自己的兄弟拥有永恒的生命。”路德维希仿佛变成了当日的费里西安诺，一字一句地，颤抖地重复着那对自己来说如雷贯耳的话语，

 

“而我，也把完整的人生交还给罗维诺。”

 

 

 

 

 

18

 

“你知道交响乐里的铜管也可以演奏得无比温柔吗？我敢打赌，你从来没有听过这样的音色。温柔，但是同样有力。”路德维希说着打开播放器，但立刻又关掉。“不，你一定要戴着耳机听。”他拿起桌子上的森海塞尔，轻轻扣在费里西安诺软软薄薄的棕色头发上。过了没一会儿，路德维希看见有水滴从费里西安诺脸上掉下来。

 

“你哭了？”

 

双簧管水一样的音色颤巍巍地渐慢，长号汹涌而温柔地推进，几乎可以看见一层又一层的水波。费里西安诺怔怔地转过头来，满眼都是泪水。“是啊。我也不知道为什么。我听见音乐汹涌流淌的河底，有什么张开口急切地，狂怒地，恳求地对这个世界说话，我知道他说的是人类所能拥有的最深沉的感情，但是我听不懂。”

 

“绝望就应该是这样演绎的，这也是我为什么这么喜欢这个时期的柏林爱乐。百听不厌。”路德维希评价。

 

“可乐团知道自己演奏得究竟是有多么惊人吗？”费里西安诺叹息道。

 

 

 

 

19

 

三个人坐在昏暗的咖啡店里陷入长久的沉默，流云在街道上飞快地变幻出光明和阴影。

 

“我尊重你的决定，费里西安诺。但是我真的希望，这个时候会像神话里那样，神明出现，所有的人都得到满意的归宿。”罗德里赫难过地说。费里西安诺没有回答什么，他哀求地凝视着路德维希，这才意识到自己不知什么时候哭了。

 

“那我呢？费里西安诺。”路德维希嘶哑地重复着，“那我呢？”

 

费里西安诺颤抖地看着他，眼睛通红。他绕过桌子冲到路德维希眼前，两人紧紧地拥抱着。路德维希曾无数次拥抱着费里西安诺，但从没有像这样，知道今后的拥抱所剩无几时这般绝望。他像是回到了还是学生的时候，在长假的最后几天慢慢地倒数自己的自由。啊，过去那些温柔灿烂的时光啊！

 

“路德维希，我是如此地思念你啊！我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”费里西安诺的声音带着浓重的鼻音，而路德维希自己的声音也好不到哪里去。“我知道，我也是。”他用尽力气把费里西安诺搂得更紧，“我也是。我爱你。”两个人拥抱了很久，谁也不愿意先分开。

 

“等到出门，就结束吧。”费里西安诺把头埋在路德维希的肩膀上，“我必须下这个决心。”路德维希没有说话。他已经说不出话了。他浑浑噩噩的，甚至不知道自己怎么就和费里西安诺并肩站到了咖啡店外面的大街上，身旁伊丽莎白新种的红蔷薇。“走了。”费里西安诺松开手，低声地对路德维希说。但是他的脚步违抗着话语，并没有挪动。

 

路德维希踉跄了一下，发出了一声哭腔。“你让我如何做到啊，费里西安诺。”他无力地朝着费里西安诺伸出双臂。有一瞬间，费里西安诺的表情像是想要立刻扑到他怀里。然而他在缓慢地向后退，最后他绝望地看了路德维希一眼，转身狂奔而去。

 

 

20

 

路德维希到了罗德里赫所说的学院庆典派对。他靠在酒水桌边上喝着闷酒，看着酒瓶里细小的气泡迅速地向上升，有那么一阵子，它们似乎是无限出现的，然而很快就渐渐地变少了。旁边提供酒水的服务生姑娘被他的喝法吓到了，但是又讪讪地不敢多说什么。眼下没有人来点酒，她只能呆呆地和路德维希站在一起，眼睛偶尔偷偷溜一下这个沉默的醉鬼。她刚刚才鼓起勇气想问问他是不是遇到了什么麻烦，一个同院的学生走过来递给她看身份证件。

 

“你想喝什么？”

 

“葡萄酒，随便哪种都行。”

 

大部分情况下，你不会撞见你最想遇见的人。比如说现在，路德维希脱口而出的是费里西安诺的名字，但他面前站着的是罗维诺。罗维诺愣了一下，奇怪的是，他没有显得十分惊讶。他戴着费里西安诺的面容，但是路德维希能看出来他和费里西安诺完全是不同的。另一方面，他又在内心嘲笑自己。真的能分辨吗？是我的心真的知道呢，还是先入为主的事实？

 

“抱歉，我认错人了。”路德维希消颓地闪到一边。罗维诺沉默地看着他，又看看服务生，后者耸耸肩。“要点什么，罗维诺？”

 

“Corona. 冰的。”他掏出ID。

 

“哪，给。气色不错。”

 

“谢谢你。事情似乎终于走上正轨了。”罗维诺仰头喝了一大口，满足地叹息了一声。末了，他瞧着边上的路德维希。“您还好吧？”罗维诺犹犹豫豫地问。路德维希模糊地应了一声，又大口灌起酒来。

 

罗维诺踌躇了一会儿，慢慢地说，“有点唐突，不过您刚才喊的这个名字……我很喜欢，听起来似乎很熟悉……”

 

“我知道，仿佛梦境里令人留恋不已的熟悉。醒来时知道这个梦很美好，非常美好，想要重新回去，可是永远都回不去。”路德维希接口说道。

 

罗维诺惊异地看了他一眼，耸了耸肩：“您说得很诗意。而我只是想，如果哪一天我给杂志投稿，或是被迫隐姓埋名，首先跳入脑海的就该是这个名字。”他的话让路德维希想起了什么，他不禁往夕阳处瞥了一眼，启明星已经升起来了。再过一会儿，天上又会布满了细碎的星星，但是城市的夜幕总不会是黑暗的，大多星光并没有栖身之所。

 

“费里西安诺，您有叫这个名字的朋友吗？”罗维诺继续问道。

 

“或许有吧。”路德维希苦笑。他内里几乎要被撕碎了，无比熟悉的面庞，用着无比熟悉的声音说着好奇而礼貌的客套话。他想继续和罗维诺攀谈，但很快意识到自己其实迫切地想要结束。

 

结束吧。离开我。求求你。

 

幸而两人没有什么其他的话可聊。罗维诺显然也感觉到这个人有点摸不着头脑，他冲着路德维希点点头，算是道了别，拿着酒瓶加入了不远处一群打牌的学生。而路德维希转过身来，“还有酒吗？”服务生小声地抗议了一下，但还是把酒瓶递给了他。

 

 

 

 

21

 

基尔伯特送路德维希去机场，两个人都没有很多话要说。他们坐在长椅上一齐往巨大的落地窗外边望，天气十分晴朗，看来航班不会延误。基尔伯特尽量鼓励自己乐观，弟弟只是暂时去其他的城市散散心而已，可他仍然觉得，要是飞机延误一会儿就好了。

 

“房子租好了？”

 

“还没有。看中了两处，等过去看看再做决定。”

 

“那今晚住旅馆？”

 

“嗯。没有朋友在那边可以暂时寄住。”

 

基尔伯特突然使劲搂住路德维希。“阿西！一定对自己好一点。等安顿好了我就去看你。”

 

“嗯。”

 

机场回响着催促登机的广播。路德维希胡乱扯掉耳机，女中音和管风琴的乐声戛然而止。“哥哥，那我先走了。”基尔伯特没有回答。他嘴唇紧抿，忧愁地仰头望着路德维希。他知道路德维希比自己独立得多，生活也规划得更好，可是此时此刻，基尔伯特在路德维希的脸上看见了过去那个胆怯的金发小男孩的影子。但是经历了这么多事情之后，他只能变回一个苍老的小孩子，有些东西究竟还是不可挽回地枯干了。但也许，慢慢地，会重新变得饱满旺盛吧？基尔伯特抱着些希望这样想。他看着路德维希慢慢通过安检口，然后在尽头冲自己挥手。路德维希身后的天空蓝得刺眼，衬得他变成了窄窄的一条黑影，看不清他是不是在微笑。基尔伯特恨死了这晴天，他想看见弟弟在最后一刻露出笑容，不管是不是发自真心。

 

 

 

 

 

22

 

 

“路德维希？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“和你说话呢，你怎么净盯着咖啡发愣。”费里西安诺笑着递给他一个本子，“我去旅游的时候看见个手工浆纸作坊，做的本子倒挺别致。”路德维希接过暗褐色的本子，纤维很粗糙，似乎放上几天就能从上面生出一整个小的森林。他信手翻开，发现里面有字。

 

“哦，不！我拿错了，这本是我的——”费里西安诺忙伸手去夺，路德维希一手捉住费里西安诺的手，另一手把本子伸得远远的开始读：“世上有许多爱……”费里西安诺慌忙打断他：“别念了！不好念出来。”路德维希见费里西安诺脸都红了，笑着把本子拿回来，但是紧紧压在桌子上以防费里西安诺趁隙抢走。

 

“世上有许多爱，可是最刻骨铭心的只有一种。你无法否认这点，最伟大的作品里可以虚化亲人之间的爱，可以没有神对世人的博爱，但是一定会有恋人之间的爱情。爱情里爱的总量为一个人爱的全部，单位为一，所以比起其他的爱更加浓重而富有侵蚀性。即使是博爱的人，他真正的爱情也只能给一个人；当被一个普通人拒绝他的好意时，他不会像被自己的恋人拒绝那样陷入无尽的猜疑和痛苦里；当世间一切爱摆在一个人面前时，他的心首先被爱情蒙蔽。最安静平和的脑海也总会曾经、正在或者在未来为一个人掀起滔天的巨浪，暴风雨狂野地击打着每一处翻滚沸腾的白沫。爱情是歌声，是绸缎，是伤口，是火光，是伴随着拨弦声的摩擦杂音，是书里画着的叹息的表情，是矛尖滴下的黑血，是火车呼啸掠过的一阵风，是被灯照亮的纷飞的雪，是泥土下长笑的髑髅；它可以刹那间从糖果变成毒药，也可以重新化为甜蜜的琼浆；它是永久的，也是易变幻的，是实体，也是虚无，它越过时间和空间的疆域，它是世间一切万物。”

 

路德维希抬起头，费里西安诺早就直接把头埋到臂弯里，他感觉到对面射来的目光，也没有理会。片刻之后，他侧过头去看玻璃窗外的月白天光。两个人都沉默着没有说话，可是嘴上都是微笑着的。这似乎是一瞬间，也似乎是许多年。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

尾声

 

隔了很久再一次来到咖啡店，路德维希惊讶地发现店面扩大了。罗德里赫很会做生意，他买下了隔壁的房间，现在这里已经是一个像模像样的小沙龙了。罗德里赫远远看见了他，忙绕过来招待。

 

“真不错啊。”路德维希环顾四周坐在桌子边交谈轻笑的人们。罗德里赫脸上掠过一丝满意的神色，“工作量骤增。有时候还真是怀念过去又小又挤的地方。”“是的，我也很怀念那个时候。”路德维希微笑。罗德里赫仔细地瞧着他，他看起来精神仍然十分虚弱，不过是大病初愈之后的虚弱，这让罗德里赫稍许放下心来。路德维希越过他的目光打量着不远处全心投入演奏的大提琴手。两人沉默了一会儿，罗德里赫忽然说：“新到了圣多斯咖啡豆，是我前一阵子亲自去巴西采购的，还没有开始出售。要不要试试？”“好，你的品味肯定不会错。”罗德里赫笑道，“我做东。”他用力拍了一下路德维希的肩膀，意味深长地看了他一眼，转身离开了。路德维希则找了一个角落坐下，等待的时候他偏过头望着窗外。这个习惯性的动作让他的内心刺痛了一下。雨下得极大，外面一片雾蒙蒙的，雨水像瀑布一样冲刷着玻璃。罗德里赫给他端来了一壶咖啡，一盘点心，还带了一份当日的晚报。“今年的阵雨真多。”他把托盘搁在桌子上的时候说。“是啊。”路德维希点点头。

两个人就着最近的时事闲聊了一阵。就在罗德里赫对南部又一起枪击案进行评论的当儿，一阵熟悉的门铃声响起，进来的也是个熟悉的人。费里西安诺站在门口抖着雨伞上的水，橄榄灰风衣的剪裁很适合他修长的身材。他起先有些茫然地望着前面，然后眼神滑到一边，看见了罗德里赫和路德维希，表情爆发出的惊讶的狂喜迅速被压抑了下去。他踌躇了一下，慢慢地向他们走来。路德维希的心砰砰地跳着，仿佛望着新娘走来的新郎一样。这个时候他才发觉自己依然是心存希望的。费里西安诺似乎也是这样。他棕色的大眼睛闪闪发光，张开嘴要说什么。

“罗维诺！”

费里西安诺僵住了，欣喜的表情也瞬间凝固在脸上。

“罗维诺！这里！等你好久啦！”在费里西安诺的右后方，安东尼奥在一个角落里挥着手。

良久，费里西安诺安静地垂下眼皮，慢慢转过身去，“我来了。”他轻轻回答。路德维希眼睁睁地看着他一步一步离开，他的背影仿佛有一双眼睛，始终悲哀地望着自己，一直把自己望到深渊里。

不管罗德里赫的挽留，路德维希迅速地冲了出去，大雨把他瞬间浇了个透。他把眼镜摘掉，放慢了脚步，他知道自己仍然无法面对过去。灰白色的雨是一个笼子，他的心在湿冷的包裹里变得更加滚烫。等到觉得再也无法向前走了，他便慢慢地挪到一个屋檐下坐着。他沉浸在自己的世界里很久很久，连有个人凑近他都没有发觉。直到大雨湿凉的气息突然从他身上消失，他抬起头来，发现是打着雨伞的费里西安诺。他集中精力想要说些什么，但是话已经在脑海里和梦境里说尽了，如今反而无话可说。费里西安诺也没有说话，他弯下身来快速而短促地亲了一下路德维希的嘴唇。路德维希却没有亲吻的感觉，他的的嘴唇被雨水浸泡得发皱，麻木了，仿佛费里西安诺的嘴唇刚刚碰到的是一件与他毫不相关的东西。他感到轻触传来的温暖，尽管那温暖似乎隔到了万重山外。他毫无反应，费里西安诺也没有驻足，他把路德维希落在咖啡店的伞搁到路德维希旁边，很快地离开了，安东尼奥大概在某个自己看不见的路口等着他。不知道费里西安诺用的是什么借口脱身来找自己的，不过那都不重要了，不重要了。他躺在草地上看着费里西安诺在闪耀的夜空之下朝他走来，他心里清楚，这是永别了。

路德维希呆呆地坐在屋檐下，雨渐渐地停了，可以看见夕阳还没有被浓云遮盖。对面的一扇窗户反射出晚霞橘红色的光，在雨后清洁的空气里显得格外耀眼。再过一会儿那亮光便褪去，窗户重新和米色的楼房融为一体。街道悸动着，微微窸窣着迎接又一个夜晚的到来。启明星升起来了，苍白的弦月也升起来了，在流走的云里若隐若现。路灯慢慢地睁开眼睛，目光从暗红色渐变成橙黄色。如果路德维希稍稍转过头去，他会看见地平线之下的城市比灰蒙蒙的天空更加漆黑如夜空，而灯火组成了灿烂的群星，一直汹涌蔓延到夜幕尽头。也许他还会对这平时匆匆路过而从未留神注意的美景赞叹一番呢。

 

 

【FIN】

**Author's Note:**

> 最初的灵感来源于pianoboy的Doutor Coffee Shop，一下就让我想象到在昏暗的咖啡店里向外望有路灯的暴雨夜晚的景象。这也是文章尾声的场景。拖了好几年才因为某个契机而终于完成了。感谢观看！


End file.
